


Why Don't Gingers Sunbathe?

by Apnightwing14



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Invasion, Gen, Gift Fic, Sunbathing, aloof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apnightwing14/pseuds/Apnightwing14
Summary: Gift Fic for the lovely VoidGremlin who's prompt isAmy and Donna - Sunbathing in a pool while an invasion goes ham
Kudos: 6
Collections: Missed Connections Exchange





	Why Don't Gingers Sunbathe?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voidgremlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidgremlin/gifts).



> This was so incredibly fun to write and I had an absolute blast writing this and I hope you enjoy it. These two characters are hard to write for me because they are so different from me personality-wise, so let me know if they are so incredible awful or somewhat accurate. I would appreciate it greatly.
> 
> To my now mutual VoidGremlin. Please enjoy this and you are an gem!

"Oh. Dear!" an older woman shouted across the pool to a younger woman across the way. "Come on over here. We can share this umbrella."

The younger woman turned around, spotting the woman waving at her from across the pool under the largest umbrella she has ever seen. She made her way across to her, still wearing her cover-up over her bathing suit.

"Now," the older woman started to speak, "I could care less about what they say about us, but they are true with one. Gingers do burn in the sun easily." She finished her statement with a laugh. 

The older ginger spoke with a brass gusto and had no worries at all. The younger ginger would have found that odd if it weren't for the fact that she wasn't worried about the massive disk floating above the sky either.

The oddity of finding the situation, dull almost, especially with her being older and more likely to notice struck her as odd. She needed to find out what this woman was dealing with to not be perturbed by the alien invasion.

The young woman stuck out her hand in greeting, "Amy Pond" she said. The older woman accepted the hand, shaking it. "Donna Noble"

Amy decided that the woman is kind enough and odd enough that she likely wouldn't find it odd if Amy asked her about her thoughts on the invasion.

"Donna, I apologize if this seems rude, but there is a big metal disk in the sky demanding the earth's surrender in two hours and you are here sunbathing. Are you not concerned?" Amy asked, sitting on the edge of the duck cloth lounger, staring her down.

Donna sat up looking back at her, removing her sunglasses to make direct eye contact with Amy.

"I could ask you the same thing there, Sunshine."

Amy slowly turned away from Donna as she tried to process the implication of that answer. 

When Amy turned back to Donna, she was still looking at her, waiting for an answer. But what answer was plausible enough that she would accept it and insane enough that it made sense for her lack of concern during an alien invasion.

"My friend is taking care of the alien issue, and he may be stupid, but he hasn't failed yet." Amy offered. Only enough to keep it vague but enough to be considered a reasonable answer.

Donna started to speak after her, following up with her own reason calming Amy's fears. "And you just answered the reason I'm here as well. My one friend is one of the oblivious people around, and when it comes to saving planets all of a sudden he is smarter than Einstien." 

Amy picked up on Donna's slip. Planets? What are the chances Donna is an alien as well, just like the Doctor, or something similar? She decided she didn't care because she was kind, and would keep her company until the invasion is over. 

"So, who's the lucky man?" Donna asked interrupting her internal monologue. 

"What?" Amy asked in return

"The ring on your finger. You're engaged. So," she sat up leaning into Amy "Who's the lucky man?"

"Oh. His name's Rory. He is actually helping stupid head right now with the invasion."

The two women started to laugh thinking of the same stupid head in their life, not knowing how similar the stupid head actually is. Relishing in the relative peace of the pool, almost willing to trade shouting kids, cranky Karens, and being hit by residual splashes for an alien invasion gladly. 

They stayed by the poolside for about fifteen minutes, enjoying their new definition of peace before continuing their conversation. 

"I am insanely jealous of all the women who can sunbathe without using SPF 75 suncream while sitting under an umbrella to keep from getting burned," Amy said, needing to cover up the sounds of the lasers destroying buildings which she knew would continue for the next ten to twenty minutes if her memory served her correctly. 

"You got that right dear. Now, if my memory serves me right those lasers will continue for the next fifteen-ish minutes because Dumbo still cant figure out how to interact with regular people. I would maybe assume longer because your "stupid head" is in the same failing boat it seems. So tell me about yourself."

Amy laughed. "It's true, both of them are stupid heads and Rory won't be of much help either it seems." 

Amy was stalling on what to say because The Doctor has been in her life since she was an eight-year-old girl, she left her mental state in what her psychiatrists said was an "unhealthy obsession with the impossible." and it was hard to work around that, but she tried anyway.

"When I was a little girl my parents died so I went to live with my aunt. Growing up I had this crack in the wall and I heard "Prisoner Zero has escaped" just repeated for what probably is six months. Then suddenly it stopped."

Amy tried to brace herself for the next part and how to spin it believably. 

"I decided to keep it a secret and ended up trying to remember it by drawing what I heard...and saw." Donna raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing. "And twelve years later, I started hearing "Prisoner Zero has escaped" again, and bam. Stupid head waltzes in wearing singed brown pinstripes and the most godawful brown and blue tie." 

Donna's head turned rather sharply. "Would you happen to have a picture of the stupid head?" She asked Amy.

Amy pulled out her phone, trying to find a picture of either space or modern-ish earth. 

"Before that let me get a look at that Phone." Amy acquiesced her phone to Donna, allowing the woman to look at it. "I would much rather have one of these with a keyboard than a flip with a dial pad. Granted, even a camera would be nice. Now, show me the picture." she said returning the phone to Amy.

Amy did so while seeing Donna get slightly disappointed seeing it. 

"I know, he looks like he is a twelve-year-old," Amy said while laughing.

"That is awful right. But, my Dumbo wears the same suit combo, and based on your description it sounded vaguely like him. So it was surprising that that odd enough combo is at least popular for two of them."

"Yeah, maybe they're the same species. They sure do seem alien enough for that." Amy replied. "So, where was your favorite place to visit?" Amy asked Donna.

"Just a month ago, we went to a planet called Midnight, and it was entirely made of sapphires. And the sun was exotonic, so through fifteen feet of glass I could still sunbathe in the warmth without worrying about the burning. It would be my favorite place to visit again if it wasn't for this disembodied alien that almost killed all of us if it wasn't for this stewardess."

Amy was curious to go until that last part was added. A disembodied voice that tries to kill all in sight? No thank you. 

"Fair is fair. My favorite place was Venice. Me and Rory ended up having a date until we had to stop an alien invasion from sinking Venice." Amy shared with Donna.

"Sounds lovely." Donna looked at her small gold watch. "Well, it's nearing that time where everything either goes to hell in a handbasket or everything will wrap up neatly."

"That they are," She said in response.

The last twenty minutes of the Doctor wrapping up they sat and chatted about the most mundane things regardless of time origin or even the age differences with Donna well established as an adult and Amy on the younger side of adulthood. After the explosions stopped and the sky was fully open again they tried to enjoy the peace until the madman came back into their lives to be whisked off on their next adventure.

After thirty minutes of peace, Amy and Donna started to get concerned when the smell of smoke showed up. Three men entered the pool area and converged on the same umbrella, too excited to notice the others around them.

A man in a tan suit made it there first literally running up leaving a blonde trying to keep him from doing so. The man in pinstripes was almost jogging with a blinding smile on his face. When they made it to teh who women, teh brunettes were talking over each other at their respective companion, while the blonde went over to hug and kiss his fiance. 

When the brunette men finally stopped talking they looked at each other. Stared at each other for about two minutes in complete silence and walked away from each other not even saying a word. 

Donna, Amy, and Rory looked at each other and started to laugh. 

"Now I know why the two never met." Donna said to Amy.

"I'm not surprised. He has a tendency to turn people off" ROry responded.

Amy stood up to join him, putting her cover up back on.

"Donna it was lovely to meet you and I hope we can do it again without the alien invasion."

Donna got up to hug her, giving her own farewells. 

“Even if there’s an alien invasion I hope to see you again”

They separated and went in their separate ways, each into their own TARDIS ecstatic that there was another person who has suffered the insanity their life had. And found kinship in the comfort.


End file.
